World of Zoo 2
World of Zoo 2 is a zoo simulation game created by Blue Fang Games, with help from the National Geographic Society. It was made for the Nintendo Switch, as well as the PC. Gameplay World of Zoo is Back, which is focused around building a zoo and keeping guests and animals happy, World of Zoo 2 is focused around creating animals and caring for them in a first person view. Animal Creation Creating an animal is fairly simple. The player is given a base animal to alter, changing the colors, size, personality, and body parts. New parts are unlocked by purchasing new animals with "Star Tokens," a currency achieved by making animals happy in Zookeeper mode. Once the player reaches the highest level achievable for an exhibit, they will unlock far more stylistic customization options for animals. Caretaking/Zookeeper Mode The player is given many options on what to give their animals, including foodstuffs, enrichment items, and tools (including a poop vacuum, a medical scanner, and cleaning supplies). As the player levels up as a caretaker for the animals, they will unlock new tools and, initially, new slots for animals on exhibition. Animals World of Zoo 2 features all the animals divided into all the families and all the available exhibits. Only the Wii U and 3DS versions have all of the animals. Antelopes *Addax *Blackbuck *Bongo *Common Duiker *Gemsbok *Impala *Arabian Oryx *Nyala *Bramatherium *Kirk's Dik-Dik *Okapi *Pronghorn *Roan Antelope *Sable Antelope *Springbok *Thomson's Gazelle *Bluebuck Canines *Grey Wolf *Arctic Wolf *Red Wolf *Mexican Wolf *Arabian Wolf *Amphicyon *Thylacine *Andrewsarchus *Aardwolf *African Wild Dog *Dingo *Red Fox *Arctic Fox *Fennec Fox *Coyote *Black-Backed Jackal *Dire Wolf *Shamanu *Warrah Bears *Asiatic Black Bear *American Black Bear *European Brown Bear *Gobi Bear *Grizzly Bear *Kodiak Bear *Moon Bear *Polar Bear *Sloth Bear *Spectacled Bear *Sun Bear *Tibetan Blue Bear *Ussuri Brown Bear *Cave Bear *Giant Short-Faced Bear *Atlas Bear Big Cats *African Lion *Black Panther *Caracal *Cougar *Eurasian Lynx *Leopard *Jaguar *Liger *Smilodon *Cheetah *Bengal Tiger *Siberian Tiger *White Tiger *Clouded Leopard *Amur Leopard *Snow Leopard Other Carnivores *Fossa *Kinkajou *Spotted Hyena *Striped Hyena Turtles *Galapagos Giant Tortoise *African Spurred Tortoise *Loggerhead Sea Turtle *Red-Eared Slider *Painted Turtle *Leatherback Sea Turtle *Archelon *Meiolania *Megalochelys Lizards *Jackson's Chameleon *Panther Chameleon *Frill-Necked Lizard *Desert Iguana *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *Gila Monster *Blue-Tongued Skink *Leopard Gecko *Leviathan *Green Iguana *Common Basilisk *Common Chuckwalla *Komodo Dragon *Megalania *Mosasaurus Birds *Cockatoo *Canary *Pelican *Spix Macaw *Albatross *Scarlet Macaw *Heron *Stork *Peacock *Seagull *Black Eagle *Toucan *Turkey *Dodo *Bald Eagle *Mountain Eagle *Phoenix *Passenger Pigeon Cows *Domestic Cow *Angus Cattle *Longhorn Steer *Yak *Gaur *Banteng *Bison Buffaloes *Cape Buffalo *Australian Buffalo *Cambodian Buffalo *Water Buffalo Owls *Common Barn Owl *Madagascar Red Owl *Snowy Owl *Ashy-Faced Owl *Eurasian Eagle Owl *Great Gray Owl *Great Horned Owl *Barred Owl *Cuban Giant Owl Hogs *Common Warthog *Domestic Pig *Red River Hog *Sulawesi Babirusa *Visayan Warty Pig *Wild Boar *Yorkshire Pig *Guinea Hog Sharks *Great White Shark *Hammerhead Shark *Lemon Shark *Tiger Shark *Whale Shark Whales *Blue Whale *Gray Whale *Humpback Whale *Orca *Sperm Whale *Beluga Whale *Narwhal *Basilosaurus Crocodiles *American Alligator *Nile Crocodile *American Crocodile *Saltwater Crocodile *Yacare Caiman *Mugger Crocodile *Dwarf Crocodile *Black Caiman *False Gharial *Siamese Crocodile *Gharial *Orinoco Crocodile *Deinosuchus Snakes *California Kingsnake *Northern Water Snake *Cottonmouth *Copperhead *Timber Rattlesnake *Milk Snake *Ball Python *King Cobra *Ribbon Snake *Common Boa Constrictor *Green Anaconda *Natrix *Titanoboa Elephants *African Savannah Elephant *African Forest Elephant *Pygmy Elephant *Indian Elephant *Sumatran Elephant *Woolly Mammoth *Columbian Mammoth *Platybelodon *Phiomia *Steepe Mammoth *Deinotherium *American Mastodon Chickens *Asil Chicken *Cochin *Dutch Bantam *Chicken *Kulang *Leghorn *Rhode Island Red Giraffes *Angolan Giraffe *Reticulated Giraffe *Masai Giraffe *Kordofan Giraffe *South African Giraffe *Nigerian Giraffe *Rothchild's Giraffe *Sivatherium Koalas *Queensland Koala *New South Wales Koala *Victorian Koala Pandas *Giant Panda *Qinling Panda *Red Panda Penguins *Emperor Penguin *Little Blue Penguin *African Penguin *Chinstrap Penguin *Erect-Crested Penguin *Adelie Penguin *Gentoo Penguin *Macaroni Penguin *Humboldt Penguin *Royal Penguin *Rockhopper Penguin *Galapagos Penguin *Yellow-Eyed Penguin Auks *Razorbill Auk *Common Murre *Tufted Puffin *Atlantic Puffin *Great Auk Octopuses *Common Octopus *Atlantic Pygmy Octopus *Curled Octopus *Mimic Octopus *Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus Seahorses *Spiny Seahorse *Tiger Tail Seahorse *Dwarf Seahorse *Pacific Seahorse *Cape Seahorse Sloths *Three Toed Sloth *Maned Sloth *Giant Ground Sloth Kangaroos *Red Kangaroo *Western Grey Kangaroo *Eastern Grey Kangaroo *Brush-Tailed Rock Wallaby *Red-Necked Pademelon *Agile Wallaby Seals *Harbor Seal *Grey Seal *Ringed Seal *Hooded Seal *Weddell Seal *Spotted Seal *Ribbon Seal *Ross Seal *California Sea Lion *Southern Elephant Seal *Mediterranean Monk Seal *Harp Seal *Leopard Seal *Northern Fur Seal Anteaters *Giant Anteater *Silky Anteater *Southern Tamandua *Northern Tamandua Hippos *Great African Hippopotamus *Pygmy Hippopotamus *European Hippopotamus *Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus Flamingos *Greater Flamingo *Lesser Flamingo *Chilean Flamingo *James's Flamingo *Andean Flamingo *American Flamingo Rabbits *Pygmy Rabbit *Desert Cottontail *Oryctolagus *Volcano Rabbit *Swamp Rabbit *Brush Rabbit Small Monkeys *Capuchin Monkey *Squirrel Monkey *Vervet Monkey *Rhesus Monkey *Patas Monkey *Lesser Spot-Nosed Guenon *Wolf's Mona Monkey *Golden Lion Tamarin *Night Monkey *L'Hoest's Monkey *North Sumatran Leaf Monkey *Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey *Douc Langur *Tufed Capuchin *Allen's Swamp Monkey Dolphins *Common Dolphin *Bottlenose Dolphin Capybaras *Capybara Apes *Central Chimpanzee *Bonobo *Mountain Gorilla *Western Lowland Gorilla *Sumatran Orangutan *Gigantopithecus Lemurs *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Red Ruffed Lemur *Megaladapis Mongooses *Meerkat *Banded Mongoose *White-Tailed Mongoose Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric Reptiles *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Archeopteryx *Stegosaurus *Apatosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Iguanodon *Spinosaurus *Triceratops *Gigantoraptor *Velociraptor *Giganotosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Pachycephalosaurus *Dimetrodon *Elasmosaurus *Ichthyosaurus *Kronosaurus *Rhamphorhynchus *Pteranodon *Quetzalcoatlus Baboons *Olive Baboon *Yellow Baboon *Chacma Baboon *Hamadryas Baboon *Mandrill Moles *Star-Nosed Mole *Spanish Mole *European Mole *Golden Mole *Eastern Mole *Hairy-Tailed Mole Horses *Plains Zebra *Domestic Horse *Konik *Brumby *Grant's Zebra *Chincoteague Pony *Icelandic Horse *Cape Mountain Zebra *Onager *Eohippus *Quagga *Hipparion *Mesohippus *Indicrotherium *Grevy's Zebra *Misaki Horse *Przewalski's Wild Horse *African Wild Ass Rhinoceroses *Black Rhinoceros *White Rhinoceros *Javan Rhinoceros *Indian Rhinoceros *Sumatran *Rhinoceros *Woolly Rhinoceros *Indricotherium ! Exclusive to Wii U & 3DS Reception Critics' reception to World of Zoo 2 was muted for the first two months after launch. Most reviewers have, as of October 26, 2017, declined to review the game or give a score. This includes better-known sites like IGN, GameSpot, Gametrailers, 1UP, and GameSpy. User scores have generally been positive. The Metacritic user score for World of Zoo 2 is 96%. Category:Video Games Category:Zoos Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch